The Aftermath
by Bramble and me. Squirrelflight
Summary: It's been a year since the "Great Battle" between the Clans and the Dark Forest. THE CHARACTERS ARE HUMANS. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

The Aftermath

12 moons after the Great Battle, the Clan was running fairly well. Bramblestar looked down at his Clan. It still felt funny to think that it was _his _Clan now, not Firestar's. His deputy, Squirrelflight, walked, yawning, out of Bramblestar's room. She walked over to him.

" 'Morning!" she said, pecking him on the cheek. I laughed.

"Hey," I said, not taking my eyes off the Clan. I was worried, worried that they would come back. Squirrelflight sighed.

"What's up?" she looked at me.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," she raised an eyebrow.

"There's obviously something going on," she puched him on the arm. " I know you inside and out. Now what's wrong!"

"Nothing! Nothing, I'm just scared that the Dark Forest is going to attack us again."

"Why would they? Tigerstar is dead, they have no leader," she said looking up at me with wide emerald eyes.

"I know that! But I'm still worried!" She embraced me in a hug, and rubbed my back.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay! They're not gonna attack us again. We won't let them!" she said. I kissed the top of her head.

"I know. Now go organize patrols," I said with a laugh. She smirked at me and rolled her eyes.

"_Fine,_" she giggled. I watched as she leaped down from the Highrock. I laughed, she was crazy.

(Squirrelflight's POV)

I finished organizing the patrols, then walked over to Jayfeather's den.

"Jayfeather?" I called to him. He grunted a reply.

"Can I talk to you?" I said.

"Sure."

"I think I'm pregnant." I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I haven't had my period in two months, and I feel something moving inside of me. I think."

"Ok. Come here." He beckoned me over to him. And handed me a small box. I looked at it. It was a pregnancy test.

"Just pee on it and then wait for the minus or plus." he told. I nodded.

"Thanks Jayfeather!" I said.

I paced around the small bathroom, waiting for my results. Leafpool was in with me.

"Should it be done by now?" I asked. She shrugged, then told me to check. I took a deep breath, and grabbed the small stick. I screamed when I saw the results.

"It's positive! It's positive!" I yelled, jumping up and down, giggling. I stopped and gasped.

"I have to tell Bramblestar!" I kissed Leafpool on the cheek before bolting out of the bathroom.

(Bramblestar's POV)

I walked back into camp after my border patrol. I nodded to my patrol. Then walked up to my room, looking for my Squirrelflight. There she was, sitting on our bed. Happy as could be. She looked up as I sat beside her. She was holding something. A tear slid down her flawless face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing! I just have to tell you that... I'm pregnant." Shock flooded me. Then happiness. I laughed and picked her up.

"Hahaha really?" I said. She nodded. I set her down. And looked over her, grinning. Before embracing her into a hug. Someone called her name, and she pulled away from me.

"Coming!" she yelled back to them. She gave me a quick kiss then ran out.

"Don't work yourself to hard!" I told her. I sat down on my bed. _I'm gonna be a father. Wow._ I thought, smiling. At this moment, right now. I couldn't have been happier.

(6 months Later. Squirrelflight's POV)

I looked down at my stomach. I was showing, like alot! I felt arms wrap around me and looked up to se Bramblestar.

"Hey!" I said laughing.

"Hi," he said back. I had moved into the nursery about two months ago. Bramblestar stayed with me. It felt empty without Ferncloud there. I sighed as I thought about my fallen Clanmates. Poor Leafpool still couldn't let go. She had lost her daughter and her father. And I lost my neice. The battle against the Dark Forest was long, and hard. But I couldn't think about that now. Today is the day I find out what I'm having.


	2. Chapter 2

His thoughts turned to Jayfeather. Recently, despite his life taking an up turn and learning that in StarClan somewhere was his love and being adopted, he still had attitude. Maybe it was because of Hollyleaf. Bramblestar closed his eyes as he thought of his half brother, Hawkfrost. Hollyleaf's killer.  
Bramblestar paced back and forth nervously, staring at the door into the room in which he knew Squirrelflight was in terrible pain. He couldn't stop the thoughts that kept intruding his mind. He gripped his dark brown hair, wincing as she screamed again.

For what seemed like the fifteith time that day, he reached for the door handle, before remembering that Jayfeather had locked it. He needed to be in there! But apparently, his now adopted son still wouldn't let him in, despite his leader authority.

He winced as those words reminded him of his power hungry father, Tigerstar. What if he returned? Or if his half brother, Hawkfrost returned? Hungry for revenge just as Squirrelflight was at her most vunerable. His usually strong body trembled at the thought.

_A couple of hours later..._

He heard a noise behind him and turned around. His adopted son, Lionblaze, had walked in. He seemed to read Bramblestar's mind. "Relax, she'll be fine!" Bramblestar nodded, throat to tight to say anything.

Finally, the door opened and Jayfeather walked out. His blue eyes somehow found Bramblestar's amber ones, despite his blindness. He put one hand through his spiky gray hair and said, frowning, "I'm sorry Bramblestar, but-"  
"NO!" yelled Bramblestar, and ignoring Jayfeather, ran into the room to see-  
Squirrelflight was lying on the bed, weak, but holding a baby girl.

"I was going to say," said Jayfeather, walking in, smirking "but, you need to give her rest! Oh well, I'm just the medicine cat, nobody listens to me!"

Lionblaze stood in the doorway and put his arm around Jayfeather's shoulders as they watched Bramblestar aproach his new children. Bramblestar and his wife were inseperable nowadays, and never argued.

"What should we call them?" asked Squirrelfight.

"You choose," said Bramblestar.

Squirrelflight pointed to the boy, who was in the crib beside her bed, he had reddish hair with streaks of silver. "Stormkit," she whispered, before moving to the other one. "You choose."

"Um... Honeykit." He said smiling, their daughter had firey red hair, and a brown tips at the end. She opened her eyes to reveal glowing green eyes rimmed with amber.

"That's a great name Bramblestar, I love it." she handed him their daughter, leaned up and kissed him softly. Then laid back down and quickly fell asleep, a small smile on her face.  
Bramblestar smiled at his wife and childern, as a new chapter of their lives began.


	3. Chapter 3

The Aftermath: Chapter 3.

*Ten years later*

I stared up at the Great Rock. I watched as my father walked across it with my mother, Squirrelflight. I stood beside my brother, and held his hand. _This is it! We're finally becoming apprentices! _I thought excitedly. Stormkit shook in excitement.

"Let all Clan members old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath GReat Rock for a Clan meeting." I looked up as Bramblestar called the Clan together.

" The day has finally come, Honeykit!" My brother whispered to me in my ear.

" Today we have two special ceremonies to perform. One of them is the coming of two new warriors, and the other is the ceremony of two new apprentices. Cherrypaw, Molepaw, please step forward." I watched in awe as they stepped forward with their mentors.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn.

Cherrypaw, Molepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" My father continued.

Cherrypaw took a shaky breathe before answering, "Yes, I do."

"I do," said he brother, Molepaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cherrypaw, from this moment you will be known as Cherryleaf. Molepaw, from this moment on you will be known as, Moletail. StarClan honors your quick thinking and good fighting techiques, Cherrypaw. And our ancestors honor you braveness and loyalty, Molepaw. We welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Cherryleaf, Moletail!" Our Clan mates, including me and my brother, called.

"Now, on to our next ceremony. Honeykit, Stormkit, please step forward" Our father told us, his amber eyes glowing with pride. We stepped forward.

" You have reached the age of ten years, and are now ready to become apprentices. Stormkit, from this day on, until the day you become a warrior, you will be known as Stormpaw. Bumblestripe, you will be mentor to Stormpaw. I expect you to pass on all you have learned from Mousewhisker unto Bumblestripe." Stormpaw dipped his head to Bumblestripe, and Bumblestripe did the same to Stormpaw.

"Now, on to Honeykit. My daughter has chosen a different path. She has decided to become a medicine aid. She will be mentored by Jayfeather." My father said, gesturing to ThunderClan's medicine aid.

"Thank you, Bramblestar. Now as you all now I, unfortunately, will not be around forever. I have decided to take an apprentice who is quick to learn, and tidy. That person is Honeykit. Your next medicine aid will be Honeykit." Jayfeather started.

" Honeykit, is it your wish to become a medicine aid" My father asked me.

"It is," I said bodly.

"Then at the next half-moon, we will make you an official medicine aid, at the Moonpool." Jayfeather said with a nod. My body ached with pride as I dipped my head to Jayfeather.

*7 moons later*

I put the catmint in it's place and started working on the other herbs when my mentor, Jayfeather, walked in from gathering herbs.

"What are you doing?" He yelled at me.

"Huh? I- I was just putting these herbs away. Like you told me too." I said, startled.

"You're doing it all wrong!"

"I- I'm sorry. I'll redo them."

"No, I will. Since you obviously can't!" He yelled at me. I felt my eyes water and my bottom lip tremble. I threw down the herbs I had in my hand and ran out of camp, tears streaming down my face. I kept running 'till I reached the lake.

I stopped and looked at it. The water looked so calm, so pretty. I took off my shoes, and walked towards the water. Putting my long hair into a ponytail, I gingerly stepped into the water. I gasped as a tiny crab crawled across my foot.

I looked down and slowly made my way out farther into the lake, dragging my findertips across the cool water.

" Honeypaw!" I heard some one call my name. I whipped around to see my parents, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. I smiled and waved, then noticed the worried expressions on their faces. I splashed back to shore.

"What's the matter?" I asked, tipping my head.

" It's Jayfeather. He went out looking for you and something - someone- attacked him. He's really hurt. H- he might not make it through." My mother explained.

_I did it... I finally got that runt. The one who ruined my life. _I cocked my gun. _Now, for his mother and father..._

**And it's finished. What do you guys think? I know, not my best chapter. But at least it's finished. **

**Question and Answer time: You guys send in questions about me, or the story, and I'll answer them the best I can. Till next time, bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The Aftermath: Chapter 4

**So, before I start writing this chapter, I guess I owe you guys some apologies. **

**1- I'm sorry for not updating sooner, a lot has happened.**

**2- I'm sorry for snapping at some of you for not using the correct term, it was me who was wrong. I was given the wrong definition for a neko. They are now just plain humans.**

**3- I'm sorry for the bad writing before, I'll try to make it better. **

**Chapter 4:**

I sat on my bed clutching the blue comforter and sobbing. I blamed myself, because maybe if I had been so damn sensitive I could have protected Jayfeather. I trembled at the thought of losing my mentor, we may fight sometimes, but I really love Jayfeather. Jayfeather has been there for me when no one else was, and besides Jayfeather is my adopted brother.

I looked at the flashing numbers on my alarm clock. They blinked: 2:37. _Great! _I thought sarcastically, _It's two thirty in the morning and I haven't heard anything on Jayfeather._

I sighed heavily and lifted my pillow. No one knows this, but I keep a pencil sharpener blade there. A month or so ago I really messed up, and my self-hatred grew so much that I turned to self-harm. My blade was something that I only used when I felt extremely low; for instance, like I do now.

I stood up and walked into my small bathroom. I opened the medicine compartment inside of the mirror, and I took out a first aid kit. With tears falling I locked my bathroom door, and turned to the mirror. Looking at myself now, when all I feel is hatred towards myself and the shooter, I just couldn't take it. I let out a scream and slammed my fist hard into the mirror, and it shattered everywhere.

Blood poured from my hand as I cried harder, and fell to the floor. I pressed the blade to my wrist, pushed down slightly, and pulled the sharp object across my skin. Almost instantly, blood began to pour from the wound. I cut myself once more until my whole wrist was covered in blood and cuts. I turned my wrist to the side and let blood drip from my wound. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall. Then a couple of seconds later, I reopened my eyes and looked at the mess before me.

The floor was stained with blood from both my wrist and my hand. I realized that I was trembling, and I reached for the first aid kit. I opened the small case and pulled out rubbing alcohol, cotton balls and bandages. I poured some alcohol unto the small ball of cotton and began rubbing it on my wounds. The sting from cleaning the cuts was almost as bad as the cutting itself. After this, I wrapped my bleeding wrist in bandages, and I sighed.

I looked at my right wrist, which was clean from cuts today. My right hand was still bleeding though. As I examined my hand closely, I realized that there were tiny shards of glass stuck in my hand. I sighed, then grabbed the tweezers from the kit on the floor. One by one, I started to pick out the glass from my hand.

(Lionblaze's POV)

I passed back and forth in the small apartment that Cinderheart, my new wife, and I shared. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. I heard the door open. I opened my eyes and smiled. Cinderheart rushed towards me, and I opened my arms to her. She jumped in them, and she giggled. I lifted her off the ground and spun her around some. She giggled harder.

"I missed you," She pressed her face into my neck. Cinderheart had bee away on a trip with Poppyfrost for two weeks in Florida.

"I missed you too." Cinderheart wrapped her legs around my waist and I pressed her closer to me. It was moments like this that I loved more than anything.

"Has anything new happened?" She asked, hopping off of me. I hugged her close to me.

"Jayfeather was shot... He- he might not... might not ma- make," I couldn't finish. And I couldn't keep it in any longer either. I started to cry.

Cinderheart pulled away from me and guided me to our bed and made me lie down. She crawled in beside me and held me. I pressed my face into her chest and wrapped my arms around her. I cried harder and felt Cinderheart start to cry with me. Together we cried over my brother, and I swore that I'd find out who did this. When I did, I'd kill them.

**~ Love and Hugs, **

**BAMS**


	5. Chapter 5

The Aftermath Chapter 5

**So, how was the last chapter? Now unto the story:**

(Lionblaze's POV)

I moaned and blinked sleepily. I looked around my bedroom.

"Cinderheart?" I called groggy. That's when my beautiful wife walked in, and she was carrying a tray with delicious looking food. I licked my lips and sat up.

"I made us some breakfast." She sat the tray on the bed and climbed in. Cinderheart handed me my plate and a cup of piping hot coffee. Then she grabbed her plate and coffee, and sat beside me.

I took a bite of my food, then moaned.

"Cinderheart... How do you make such good food?" I looked at her. She was blushing like crazy, and I chuckled.

"I- I don't know." I smiled and took another bite, and another after that. Soon enough, we were both finished with our food and coffee.

Cinderheart took my hand and toyed with my fingers. I leaned down and kissed her cheek. She looked at me.

"I went to visit Jayfeather this morning. He's going to be fine. In fact, he was sitting up and walking. The wound wasn't as severe as everyone thought." She smiled, and I felt myself give a huge sigh of relief. _Thank you StarClan, for protecting my brother._

(Jayfeather's POV)

I clutched my stomach and slowly made my way to Honeypaw's room. I knocked, but there was no answer. I opened the door slightly and pooked my head in. I smiled. Honeypaw was curled into a small ball on her bed, fast asleep. I walked in and sat on the edge of her bed. She shifted slightly, and I reached over and shoke her gently.

"Honeypaw, wake up. It's Jayfeather." I said softly. She turned over to face me and slowly opened her eyes. Then quickly sat up.

"Jayfeather! You're okay!" She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back and chuckled softly. She pulled away and smiled more. She reached her right hand up and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Oh...," I said gently, grabbing her hand. "What happened?"

Honeypaw hesitated, then spoke softly.

"I was so angry last night, at myself, at the shooter, at everything. I went to the bathroom and saw myself in the mirror. At that moment I hated myself so much... I slammed my hand into the mirror. Not a very smart move though" She said, looking at her hand.

"Do you still hate yourself?" She nodded. "How come?"

"It's all my fault this happened to you. If I hadn't been so sensitive, then you would be okay. I should have protected you, I shoudl have been there." She said sadly as a tear fell. I reached over and wiped it away.

"Hey, it's alright. I'll be fine. And besides, I wouldn't want you to get hurt." With this being said, Honeypaw crawled over to me and pressed herself close to me. I wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay Honeypaw, I promise." I told her, but she just nodded sadly.

_Later..._

After our conversation this morning, I sent Honeypaw down to make us breakfast. I pulled my shirt over my head, thinking about what exactly happened earlier. My apprentice had told that she hates herself because she couldn't protect me. I'm her mentor, arn't _I _supposed to protect _her_? I shook my head. _Whatever._

"Jayfeather! Breakfast is ready!" Honeypaw called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I yelled to her, throwing on some pants. I carefully walked down the stairs, clutching my side from my wound. Honeypaw had her hair pulled back into a braid and was setting the table with the food. She looked u as I walked in.

"Hey. Coffee?" She asked sweetly. I nodded, and Honeypaw poured me a cup. She put in a packet of sugar in and stirred.

"Thank you!" I said picking up my cup. I sipped it, and it was perfect. "You always make my coffee just right, Honeypaw."

She smiled at this and poured herself a glass of orange juice, then sat down at the table. I sat across from her and started to eat. I looked up at Honeypaw, who was poking her at her food.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Honeypaw shook her head and then started to eat. I shrugged it off and finished my food. "Thanks for the breakfast."

"Anytime." Honeypaw said, smiling. She picked up her plate and put it in the sink.

"I'm gonna go start on some paperwork, okay?" I told her. She nodded and I went off to start.

I had worked on my work for about fifteen minutes when I heard a noise. A horrible noise. Someone was throwing up. I got up worriedly, and walked over the bathroom where the noise was coming from. I gently knocked at the door, and Honeypaw opened it slightly.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Poppyfrost isn't feeling so hot though." She said, stealing a glance over her shoulder.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Flu," My apprentice informed me. I nodded.

"You got this one? I still have paperwork to finish."

"Yep! You go finish." I smiled and then went back to my work.

_Well, now that Crowfeather's dead there's only one more person left to get rid of._


	6. Chapter 6

The Aftermath: Chapter 6

**Hey guys!  
**

My cell phone buzzed to life, I looked at the screen and recognized Leafpool's phone number. I picked it up and answered it.

"Mom?" Leafpool sobbed, and could barely speak. "Slow breaths mom, slow deep breaths. That's it, you're okay. Now, will you tell me what happened?"

"Crow! Crowfeather... Crowfeather, he- he- he," She broke off, as if she couldn't say the rest of her sentence.

"What happened to Crowfeather, Leafpool?"

"He died! He was shot and killed this morning! Oh, Jayfeather! Crowfeather's gone, he's dead!" My heart stopped, and I felt my breath catch. I swallowed hard and hung up on my hysterical mother. I sat in my chair, shocked. Then I snapped, I let out an angry cry and flung the papers off of my desk. I let out a grief filled wail and fell to the floor sobbing.

"Jayfeather! Are you alright?" Honeypaw came over to me, and she instantly hugged me. "What happened?!"

"My dad was killed this morning... Crowfeather's gone." I told her numbly. Her green eyes were filled with tears when I looked at her, and she pulled me in closer."

"I'm sorry Jayfeather, I'm so sorry." Honeypaw murmured into my hair. "I'm so sorry."

(Anonymus POV)

_He snuck around the corner of the house, looking for a certain black haired man. He spotted him with Nightcloud, and he held back a growl. Crowfeather didn't love Nightcloud, nor did he love him. He pulled out a small rifle and loaded, aimed and _bang!_ Crowfeather fell to the ground, blood sepping from his head. Nightcloud screamed and fell to her knees and started to sob. _

_The boy shook from the remorse of killing Crowfeather, but he quickly replaced the feeling with hate. _

_"I did this for us, mother. So that we didn't have to suffer any longer. Please don't hate me." He whispered softly. The boy stood, turned from the bloody mess in front of him and calmly walked away._

_Now to catch Leafpool at her weakest time..._

**Sorry for the short chappie! I just really needed to finish this. So I'm pretty sure I gave away who the shooter is. Can you guess? First person to get it right gets a virtual bucket of fried chicken!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Aftermath: Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Sorry I left again, I had tests and assessments (Which I aced!) and couldn't get on. On to the story! **

I sank to the bathroom floor, staring at the silver medal in my hand. One question ran through my mind.

_To cut, or not to cut?_

I pressed the blade to my skin, but I pulled it away. I closed my eyes as the voice in my head started to scream at me about how horrible I am.

_**You really think that you're special? You. Are. Wrong. Nobody loves you, no one cares, no one would miss you if you died. You're worthless, you're horrible. I hate you. I hope you **_**die!**

I wanted to scream at the voice to stop, but I couldn't do that without rising suspicion. Besides, it was probably right. This is the first suicidal thought I've ever had. The voice keeps screaming, so I decide to please it. I press the cold medal to my right wrist, near the middle and swipe. As a result, blood wells up from the cut. I shiver as endorphins slowly make their way through my body. Now I need it, I _need_ the blood; I _need _the pain and the endorphins. I cut my arm again, and again, and again until my whole arm is covered in blood. I trembled from blood loss. I stood up and took off my clothes, not caring that I probably stained them for good. I turned the shower on and stepped inside.

I secured the bandage that I had just strapped to my wrist. Sure, my cuts didn't hurt when I first did them, but they sure as hell hurt when I got in the shower. I looked up sharply as I heard someone call my name. I threw on a sweatshirt and raced downstairs.

"Ye- Oh, hi mom, dad."

"Hi sweetie." My mother, Squirrelflight said. She stepped forward and embraced me in a hug. We stood there together for a long time.

I finally let go of my mother and looked at my father. "Hi daddy." He smiled and waved to me. I giggled. I haven't talked to my parents very much since I started my training.

"Where's Jayfeather?" Bramblestar asked.

"Bed. He- he was pretty shaken up about Crowfeath- Crowfeather's death." My family nodded sympathetically.

"Have you had anything to eat Honey Bear?" I blushed at the old nickname my dad has for me. I shook my head.

"Have you?" They both responded no. I grinned at opened the fridge, took out some chicken and the juice. I placed both items on the counter and got out some spices for the chicken along with some vegetables. I mixed the chicken and the seasoning together, cooked the veggies and in about 20 minutes, ta da! We have chicken and vegetables. I rationed the dinner onto three plates and served my family.

**I know some people are mad that they're humans. They're humans because I can write easier that way and I can get into more detail. Also it's more helpful for my storyline.**


End file.
